playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/Fake Patapon for PSASBR
Patapon is part of the Patapon Tribe who are the main tribe in Patapon. The tribe is a DLC character for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography The Patapon Tribe were flourishing people until they experienced many tragic losses and later on, they were maltreated by the Zigoton Empire. The player takes the role of their god, the "Almighty", and uses sacred war drums to direct the Patapons to recover their land. THE LEGACY OF PATAPON *''Patapon'' *''Patapon 2'' *''Patapon 3'' Arcade Opening Rival Name:Unknown Reason: Connection: Ending Gameplay Patapon is a character who makes use of both long and short range combat. His attacks involve him using weapon from different units in the Patapon Tribe. He mostly uses the units from the first Patapon however. He is fast but his attacks do not give much AP, but you can easily preform combo's to get much AP. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Tatepon Strike' - - slashes a few times with his sword. *'Shield Dash' - or - raises his shield and dashes forwards, pushing anyone in his way away. *'Uppercut Slash '- - does a step forwards and slashes the opponent in the air. *'Dekapon Crush' - - slams down with a club, creating a little groundshock. *'Tatepon Strike' - (midair) *'Shield Dash '- or (midair) - goes diagonally right-down. *'Uppercut Slash '- (midair) *'Dekapon Swing '- (midair) - swings around with the club in midair. (Triangle Moves) *'''Spear Throw '- - throws a spear through the air, the distance can be charged. *'Kibapon Ride''' - or - rides forwards on a horse, inflicting no damage. However when is pressed he will slash during the ride. *'Arrow Shot '- - fires an arrow diagonally right-up. When is held down you can charge it to let it go faster. When fully charged he fires three arrows. *'Spear Sting '- - thrusts his spear forwards. *'Spear Stick '- (midair) - throws a spear diagonally right-down. *'Speark Sting '- or (midair) - he will fall down on the horse and ride. *'Arrow Shot '- (midair) *'Spear Sting' - (midair) (Circle Moves) *'Megashield '- - summons a gigantic shield apparition which can block all attacks except for Supers. *'Fear Spear' - or - throws a spear toward the enemies, which explodes on contact. *'Meteor Arrow' - - shoots multiple sparked red arrows into the air, then they will rain down on opponents like meteors. *'Robopon Rocks '- - pulls a rock out of the ground, which he can carry around while walking very slow, and then can throw it causing much knockback and much AP. *'Megashield' - (air) *'Fear Spear' - or (air) *'Meteor Arrow' - (air) *'Mahopon Explosion' - (air) - gas floats near the opponent and fiercely explodes. (Throws) *'Tatepon Swing' - or - slashes forwards. *'Yumipon Shot' - - shoots upwards with an arrow. *'Yaripon Strike' - - stabs opponent down with spear. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) *'Guillotine '- (Level 1): Patapon jumps into the air, spinning, then slamming his sword into the ground sending despair to enemies. * Blunderbuss Slinger - (Level 2): Patapon equips a cannon and blasts 10-12 pieces of red-hot fiery shrapnel forwards. *'Fever '- (Level 3): a tenth drum is heard and Fever starts, Patapon is super fast and only deals one-hit KO's. All the attacks preformed go into the direction of the opponent automatically. Taunts *'Hatapon Support' - Patapon grabs a flag and swings around with it. *'PataPonChaka' - Patapon sits down and begins to drum on a drum. *'Megapon '- Patapon grabs a massive horn and plays a few notes from it. Quotes from Playstation All-Starts *''FEVER!'' Intros and Outros Introduction * Winning Screen * Losing Screen * Victory Theme *Default Theme *Mission Complete *Quest Complete Costumes Yaripon The default appearance of Patapon. *'Gray skin': slightly lighter in color. *'Blue skin': dark-blue color *'Green skin': dark-green color Priestess Meden Patapon looks similar to the Priestess Meden from the Patapon games. *'Red skin': the cape turns red, and all the feathers on the head move one to left. *'Blue skin': the cape is blue, and all the feathers on the head move two to left. *'Orange skin': the cape is orange, and all the feathers on the head move two right. Zigoton Patapon takes the appearance of the main enemies of Patapon, the Zigotons. *'Yellow skin': their eye is yellow. *'Blue skin': their eye is blue. *'Green skin': their eye is green. Minion Hatapon Hatapon can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Patapon. Gallery Trivia *Although the Patapon Tribe is already a hazard, he still was made playable. Category:Blog posts